1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a navigation device and an executing method thereof, particularly a device and an executing method thereof based on an algorithm or instantaneous time to generate an IP address.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The electronics have become tools to get real-time information in this IT era, for example, desktop computers, notebook computers, hand-held tablet computers and smart mobile phones, all of which are capable of catching Internet information for users.
A user usually gets Internet information through a software interface or a browser in which an IP address is mostly derived from a search engine. In the other hand, a user has more changes to receive IP addresses such as an IP address for on-sale information and a lengthy IP address from other channels while running the above equipment. Currently, an IP address can be provided by an addresser based on an URL (Uniform Resource Locator), a shortened URL or an “OR” code: an URL, which is lengthy or misspelled, is seldom considered; a shortened URL better than a complete URL avoids misspelling; an “OR” code recording information in icons which can be scanned by a scanner is a popular convenient method to get an IP address.
The patents for navigation methods are shown as follows.
Patent No. TW 1329447 discloses a text transmission system based on WAP PUSH and a method thereof. The text messages initiatively sent to a user's mobile phone supporting the WAP PUSH function by the text transmission system include texts and a WAP URL through which a user links a WAP server by the GPRS protocol in the mobile phone and browses complete messages. In order to conveniently and effectively provide text message services, the invention based on the GPRS network rather than mobile phones or web pages for transmission of text messages sends a text message to a user for browsing complete texts without troubles like spam and supplies diversified value-added mobile communications services for a WAP cell phone.
Patent No. TW 1256825 discloses a fast cell-phone Internet accessing service and an operating method thereof In the fast cell-phone Internet accessing service, Internet is immediately available to a mobile phone user, who enters an IP address through numeric keys and clicks on the Internet accessing button, for promotional service efficiency of mobile Internet via a mobile phone. The intention is characteristic of pre-stored character strings for automatic links, for example, prefix, center or postfix character strings in a web address, by which a user can enter a web address and access a website rapidly.
Patent No. TW 479431 discloses a scanner directly linking a website and a method thereof. Based on a “one touch” operation, the invention is used to upload scanned images into a website and edit the website or the images when a “one touch” control command is entered into a user's scanner and a computer system connected to the scanner links a specific website. Moreover, the user can upload images scanned by the scanner to the website through the “one touch” operation. Before uploading scanned images, the user is able to check or change the website's IP address.
Patent No. TW 507130 discloses a method for website connection and a system thereof The invention used in linking a client computer to World Wide Web (WWW) is to provide a database in the network connection system with telephone-like website data such as a country code, an area code and a phone number corresponding to an IP address. When an IP address to be linked is entered via a homepage on a browser or a network connection system, a search for the IP address is activated in a database to list the IP address, at least one similar IP address, or no IP address for a user. Next, the client computer may link the website, display other options including similar information for the user, or ask the user to enter a new IP address again.
However, the above patented technologies with purposes of improving how to enter an IP address and display contents with respect to the IP address still have some problems such as support equipment to process QR codes and security of keeping an effective link.
Accordingly, a safety navigation device and an executing method thereof in the present disclosure are intended to correct the above problems.